Three steps to making sure that your daughter's cheerleader costume is
by dancecostume
Summary: If you want to know the three steps to making sure that your daughter's cheerleader costume is great, then read this article.


p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"Several girls want to wear strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: red;"cheerleader costumes/span/strong for Halloween at one time or the other. With Barbie, high school musical, Bratz and several other movies and shows featuring cheerleader characters, that's only natural. And, since majority of girls aren't old enough to create costumes for themselves, it's left for you to assist your daughter (or cousin, or sister) to ensure that her costume is all it can possibly be./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"Early acquisition/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"First, you should ensure getting the costume early. Getting to the store one day before or on Halloween day could spell disaster. Even with a couple of days to Halloween, the selection will be limited, with various options being ripped, missing certain pieces, or marked with dirt and other unnamed items due to handling. If you over wait, you might be unable to get the appropriate size or one featuring all relevant pieces. Prevent all these by going early for the costume./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"Makeup and hair/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"Secondly, makeup and do the hair. Little girls adore glitter, and honestly, who does not want a bit of sparkle sometimes. Hair doing and a bit of face 'painting' could do real wonders in complementing the costume. Braids and ponytails are quite common. But if her hair is short, do not worry. Utilising gel to slick it in place and a few matching clips or combs will certainly work or getting the desired effect by spiking short hair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"A bit of a glitter face wouldn't be wrong too. If your daughter's school features a mascot, a glittery claw or paw print on one cheek could be all it takes. Or choose an exciting colour out from any of the strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: red;"cheerleader costumes in Australia/span/strong and paint a lone star on her eye's outer corner. Should your girl desire a bit more makeup try on some pale pink lip gloss that features lots of shine. She will certainly feel truly great without having to cover her face in makeup./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"Accessories/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"The third and the final step is whether all necessary accessories are in place. Cheerleading costumes hardly demand too much accessorisa name="_GoBack"/aing, particularly if your daughter's hair is styled and you add lip gloss or a touch of glitter. But they certainly do require a couple of accessories. It does not make any sense for a cheerleader to be seen wearing sandals, heels, or any other thing other than sneakers with the costume therefore, you could just give her everyday pair a simple scrub, then, apply a little bit of polish if necessary, to get them clean and nice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;" /spanIf the costume does not feature pompoms, you could consider purchasing an inexpensive pair, or producing your own. Though lots of cheerleaders do not own pompoms, or do not own fluffy, huge, beach ball sized ones, it's still a fact that some form of pompoms will be needed to complete the outfit./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;" /spanspan lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"These are the major steps that enable the creation of great /spana href=" /cheerleader-costumes"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"cheerleader costumes/span/strong/aspan lang="EN-AU" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;" when you follow them. Putting all the components together is the most challenging part sometimes. But there are websites where you can always research how you can go about it./span/p 


End file.
